


Pavlov's Do(n)g

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blackouts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Outage, Sex, Smut, Sorry Pavlov, Top Richie Tozier, Unnecessary References To The Pavlovian Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: Richie had trained his dick to respond to darkness. He never thought it would get him in trouble, until he found himself in the middle of a blackout with his best friend, and a very well trained dong.





	Pavlov's Do(n)g

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this during an actual blackout, in a small journal using only a tiny flashlight as a light source. Just cause I can't use my laptop doesn't mean I can't write fanfic. ;)

“If you ever listened to me and actually cleaned your fucking room, we wouldn’t be in this- OW!”

There was a loud clatter as Eddie stumbled over a pile of clothes and fell chest first into Richie’s dresser.

“Even if I cleaned my room, that still wouldn’t mean we’d find anything-”

“Everything should have its place!” Eddie interrupted sternly.

“Not everyone is as neurotic as you, Eds.” Richie rolled his eyes, a gesture gone unnoticed in the darkness of his dorm room.

The power had gone out minutes ago while the two were in the middle of a Fortnight tournament. Eddie had immediately switched into survival mode and began rummaging around Richie’s tiny room for a flashlight, even though Richie had insisted he didn’t own one.

Eddie kept his hands on the dresser after righting himself again, using it to feel his way back to Richie’s bed. He felt the soft cotton graze his leg and sunk down next to Richie with a sigh of defeat.

“Do you at least have any power on your phone?” Eddie asked, pulling his own phone out of his pocket to check.

He felt Richie rustle beside him and heard the telltale click of a button, but no light illuminated the space.

“Nope, dead as a doorknob.” Richie responded, chucking his phone in the direction of his nightstand. A thud announced that it hit the floor instead.

“Why do they say that anyway? Dead as a doorknob? I mean, it doesn’t make any sense. Something can’t be dead if it was never alive, right? Unless dead is just a synonym for inanimate, in which case, are dead people just inanimate ob-”

Eddie tuned him out as Richie continued to ramble. His own phone reflected back at him with only 12% battery. He cursed himself for being too distracted by video games to plug in his phone when he’d needed to. He quickly switched his phone to power saving mode and tucked it away. When he zoned back in, Richie was still ranting.

“- and in that case, does it hurt when we use them? Like, when we squeeze a doorknob, are we actually squeezing its nose?”

Eddie blinked back at Richie’s vague outline with incredulity, before his sigh dissolved into giggles.

“You totally just ripped off Alice in Wonderland.”

“What? No I didn’t?” Richie defended confidently.

“You’re thinking of that scene at the beginning of the movie where Alice finds a talking door and she squeezes it’s knob-nose.”

Richie was silent for a moment.

“Whatever, Walt Disney can suck my dick.”

The pair laughed for a bit before settling into silence, which was particularly deafening during a blackout. The only sound that could be heard were the passing cars outside the dorm, and the slow drip of the faucet in Richie’s bathroom that he’d been refusing to fix for three months now.

Richie’s leg began bouncing anxiously, the complete lack of stimulation already eating away at his nerves.

“This suuuuuccckkssss.” Richie whined.

“Hey, at least you’re not alone.” Eddie offered.

“It’d be better if I _was_ alone!”

“Okay, Ouch.”

“Then I could just beat my meat until the power came back.”

“Ugh, Rich-”

“But now I’m just bored.”

“Hmm, poor you.”

Richie sighed. “I’m sorry Eds, I just get restless when I’m not doing something with my hands.”

“I know.” Eddie conceded; Richie’s ADHD could sometimes be an overwhelming feat for him to handle on his own.

He reached over to put a comforting hand on Richie’s jiggling leg, but the darkness had a way of throwing one’s coordination off.

Both boys froze as Eddie’s hand touched down on Richie’s crotch. Richie’s crotch, which was hard. _Wait, why was Richie hard?_

“I… uh…” Richie stammered while Eddie hastily pulled his hand away.

“I’m, uh, fuck, sorry.” Richie continued to stumble over his words as Eddie’s face flared hotter by the second.

“My roommate’s like, always here. He never fucking leaves, so I have to wait until he’s asleep to like, you know, have little Richie time, and now he just responds to darkness on his own. I swear to god, it’s like… fucking Pavlov’s dog. PAVLOV’S DICK! I PAVLOV’S DOG’D MY DICK!”

It took Eddie a minute for the words to truly sink in. The silence that stretched between them nearly became suffocating, and Richie was gearing up to begin rambling again, if for no other reason than to just drown out the quiet, when suddenly Eddie was laughing. Not just small titters, but full-blown belly laughs. He fell to his side, curling in on himself, laughter pooling all around him as he struggled to breathe.

“It’s not funny!” Richie protested with an almost indistinguishable lilt of humor in his tone.

“It’s… _SO_ … funny!” Eddie wheezed between giggles.

Richie’s chuckles finally joined Eddie’s as the absurdity of the situation settled in.

Their laughter was interspersed with shouted puns, only half thought out and bordering on nonsense, but as they threw back and forth terms like ‘Pavlov’s Do **(n)** g’ or ‘ **Cock** -turnal’, their tension bled away.

“Screw saving power, I need to tell the group chat about this.” Eddie grabbed his phone out of his pocket and began unlocking it with mischievous intent.

“Edward Spaghedward, I _will_ kill you!” Richie yelled as he flung his body on top of Eddies to knock the phone out of his hand.

Eddie wrestled under Richie’s weight for a moment, struggling to reach for his phone now laying amongst the mess of Richie’s room. He could feel the laughter rumble through Richie’s chest, now pressed against his own which mimicked the same sound. Once Richie pinned his arms to the bed, he realized he couldn’t break free. Eddie let himself go limp, a sound of discontent accompanying a pout.

“Well, way to go Rich, my phone is now lost forever in the sea of your filth.” Eddie joked.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Richie objected.

“We still haven’t found Ben’s history text book and it’s been three months.”

“In my defense, there’s no evidence that Ben actually lost it in here.”

“You two were studying when he lost it.”

“…I plead the fifth.”

Eddie tried to laugh but struggled under the bulk of Richie’s body.

“Are you gonna move any time soon? You’re crushing my ribs.”

Richie shimmied a little bit while making a humming noise.

“Mmmm nope, don’t think so.”

“You asshole.” Eddie mumbled. He began to wriggle aggressively, trying to slide Richie off him enough to escape. What escaped instead was a barely audible moan from Richie’s mouth.

For the second time that evening they both froze again, going rigid under the pressure of an untold explanation. Eddie moved again, mimicking his actions from before, but this time slower. Richie hissed through his teeth and tightened his grip on Eddie’s wrists.

“Mind not moving around so much, Eds?” Richie tried to joke, his voice giving way to nerves instead.

That’s when Eddie felt it, the unmistakable outline of Richie’s erection straining against his leg. In all their joking around, they had both forgotten about Richie’s circumstance.

Eddie’s not sure why, blame it on the anonymity of darkness if you will, but his hips began to move again. Another swivel, even slower than the last, and much more calculated. He waited with baited breath, listening closely for a sign from Richie.

It came moments later in a shaky exhale. Eddie felt Richie’s hair tickle his cheek as he lowered his head to Eddie’s shoulder.

“Eddie…” Richie cautioned. “What are you doing.”

“Solving your problem…” Eddie braved, another swivel of his hips.

Richie let go of Eddie’s wrists then, sending panic into Eddie’s swimming thoughts. He’d already begun constructing his apology when he felt Richie’s hands resettle themselves on his hips.

His grip was softer, hesitant, as if he feared being burned. Eddie stayed as still as possible, inviting his touch with patience.

The next move had them both groaning, as Richie held down Eddie’s hips and ground into him.

Richie’s cock was noticeably harder than before, the subtle friction enough to get him from half to fully erect, but Eddie was following embarrassingly close behind.

Richie’s head was still tucked into the crook of Eddie’s neck, his sped-up breath leaving trails of heat along Eddie’s collarbone.

The first kiss was unexpected. Eddie’s full body shivered as Richie continued to place kisses along the column of his neck, his hips now settled into a slow rhythm against Eddie’s own. It amplified a growing need in Eddie that had only begun to rear its head mere minutes ago.

With shaky hands, Eddie reached out to tangle his fingers in familiar black curls, pulling Richie a little closer. His mouth had moved to Eddie’s jaw, nipping at the sharp angles of soft flesh. Eddie tilted his head towards the warmth, his own mouth ghosting against Richie’s.

For a moment there was nothing but shared breaths. Their lips grazed, Eddie could feel the promise of Richie’s kiss so close, yet both were too scared to cross the line.

As Eddie’s heartbeat threatened to crack a rib, he took a leap of faith.

“Richie…” He moaned, far more desperate than he’d intended.

Richie surged forward, connecting their lips in fervor, unable to hold himself back from temptation any longer.

Simultaneously, they let their walls fall away, filling each other with nothing but desire. Richie prodded Eddie’s lips with his tongue, licking into his mouth when Eddie opened up. Their tongues melded together, their pace starting slow but heating up fast. When Eddie whimpered, Richie’s hands seemed to wander instinctively.

The strong grip disappeared from Eddie’s hips in favor of his shirt, sliding up beneath it in search of tender spots. Richie’s fingers found Eddie’s nipples and his back immediately arched in response. Richie didn’t hold back his smugness as Eddie mewled beneath him.

Eddie’s hands left their purchase in Richie’s hair to pull at his top, too lost in bliss to separate their lips for even a moment. Richie pulled back despite Eddie’s whine and rid himself of the barrier, taking the extra time apart to remove Eddie’s as well before they rejoined impatiently.

The newly exposed skin added extra heat to their fever, causing them to writhe against each other with renewed vigor. Richie’s hands explored new curves as Eddie’s tangled in the sheets. Despite the layers between them, the friction of their cocks rubbing together was already enough to have Eddie somewhat senseless.

Eddie could feel the flush on his face as Richie’s hands returned to their perch on his chest, seeking out his sensitive nubs and pinching them between his thumb and forefinger. The expanse of Richie’s large hands in contrast to his small torso made him feel inexplicably filthy. He wanted to feel those hands on every part of him.

Slowly, Eddie placed one hand atop Richie’s, leading it down his taut stomach until they reached the waist band of Eddie’s jeans. Their kisses slowed to match the pace. Richie’s fingers, shaky but determined, ventured under the rough denim in search of relief. The tense breath he’d been holding was let go as soon he palmed Eddie through his underwear and heard the responding groan. Eddie’s hips rocked up into his hand, silently begging for more friction. So, with a surge of confidence spurred on by Eddie’s actions, Richie dove one layer deeper, connecting skin to skin and making them both shiver.

Eddie’s cock was deliciously thick, squished shorter by the confines of his pants that it strained against. Richie could feel the bulbous point of its head leaking against his hand as he glided over it. He wished so desperately that the power wasn’t out, that he could see Eddie’s cock in full glory, standing tall and twitching for attention. The thought alone nearly brought him to the edge. He decided he’d need to settle on relying on his other senses instead.

 _Touch._ He squeezed the base of Eddie’s cock and dragged his hand upwards, feeling the slope of soft skin against his fingers.

 _Smell._ The scent of Eddie’s shampoo calmed his nerves, familiar and comforting, from then forth forever tainted by this memory.

 _Sound._ Eddie’s small pants could be heard among the silence of the room, a whimper occasionally escaping his lips when Richie flicked his wrist just right.

 _Taste._ Eddie’s lips had tasted sweet, like he’d just applied vanilla chapstick. His tongue had tasted like soda, sugary and sharp and unmistakable. His neck, salty and bland; the taste of clean skin with a sheer layer of sweat prompted by heavy petting.

But there was one spot Richie hadn’t tasted yet… A thought that made his mouth water and his pants tighten. A sinful dream that plagued his mind at night.

“Can I suck you off?” Richie found himself asking, his better judgement lost in a haze.

Eddie keened immediately; his brain already fuzzy from how fast everything was escalating. He nodded vigorously before remembering that Richie couldn’t see him.

“Yes, yes yes yes, _please_.”

Richie’s hands were pulling Eddie’s pants off within seconds, causing his partner to giggle as the movement tugged his small frame farther down the bed. He scooted back up as Richie repeated the action with his boxer briefs, leaving Eddie completely nude and at his mercy.

It was interesting how confident the dark made Eddie feel. He didn’t feel shy or exposed, but rather empowered by the black surrounding him. As he felt Richie crawl back up the bed, he tugged him in for a bruising kiss. They separated with a wet noise and Eddie guided Richie’s head down to where they both wanted him most.

The hot breath against his cock had flames quickly engulfing Eddie’s abdomen. As Richie licked his first stripe up Eddie’s dick, the twisting threat of release was already churning. Eddie cursed himself for being so into this that he might not last. He clenched his muscles and focused on his breathing as Richie’s tongue continued to do sinful things.

Richie was lost in his mind as he worshiped Eddie’s cock. It was heavy on his tongue as he laved at the head, collecting as much of Eddie’s pre-cum as he could milk from him. He already felt addicted to the stretch in his throat as he sunk down to the base, and the noises the action elicited in Eddie.

“ _Mmm_ \- fuck, jesus christ- _ahhhhh_ -” Eddie prattled above him.

With a brave hand, Richie brought a single digit up to the swell of Eddie’s ass, tracing the curvature until he reached the warmth of his hole. He continued his maneuvers on Eddie’s cock as his thumb pressed gently against the pucker, teasing the small ring of muscle until Eddie writhed beneath him for more.

Richie pulled off Eddie swiftly, tangling himself up in the sheets as he felt around for his bedside table. They both laughed at Richie’s clumsiness as he continued his tirade, throwing things on the ground while rummaging through the drawer.

Eddie crawled over to where Richie was kneeling at the edge of the mattress and snaked his arms around Richie’s waist in an attempt to calm him. Richie took a deep breath as he felt soft lips on his neck. He let himself melt into Eddie, the touch successfully easing his jitteriness away. His fingers finally curled around the bottle he was searching for, and he made sure to place it within reach before twisting around and locking his arms around Eddie’s waist. He pulled him around on to his lap, Eddie’s hands settling on Richie’s shoulders and his thighs straddling either side of Richie’s legs.

Their noses brushed as foreheads connected, Richie’s hands tracing delicate patterns over Eddie’s skin. Eddie brought their lips together in a kiss that was all smiles, and maybe too much teeth, but neither of them were bothered. One of Richie’s hands disappeared from Eddie’s waist, and after a few seconds Eddie heard the pop of a cap opening.

“Oh, so you don’t know where to find a flash light, but your lube is right on hand?” Eddie snarked with no bite.

“I have my priorities.” Richie responded in a tone that had no business being so sensual.

Eddie’s skin prickled with anticipation when he felt Richie’s other hand leave his body. When it returned, it was accompanied by a slicked-up finger, which Richie teased just at the bottom of Eddie’s tailbone. He slowly trailed the digit down towards Eddie’s neglected hole, revelling in the impatient whimper he got in response to his pace.

Richie finally began circling his rim, the lube coating the area generously. When he pushed the tip of his finger in, he couldn’t help but notice that Eddie already seemed stretched out. Richie was able to push his entire finger in down to the knuckle with no resistance.

“Fuck, Eds, your greedy little hole is already sucking me in.” Richie moaned into Eddie’s neck, where he’d settled his head.

Eddie responded by gyrating his hips forward.

“I may have a nighttime routine of my own.” He whispered.

The image of Eddie eagerly thrusting his fingers into himself while his unsuspecting roommate laid just a few feet away sent a new shot of arousal down to Richie’s groin.

Richie began to drag his finger out, pistoning it back up a second later. He repeated the motion until he felt that Eddie could take another. He added a second finger alongside the first, curling them just slightly so they dragged against Eddie’s walls as he pulled out.

After a short time, Richie was able to scissor his fingers apart, spreading Eddie open to what he could only imagine was a delicious sight. He pushed in a final finger, Eddie’s hole responding hungrily to the intrusion. Richie could feel his wrist protesting as he spread his fingers within the tight muscle, feeling hot walls constricting around him.

At this point Eddie was fucking himself down on Richie’s fingers, setting a steady pace for himself as Richie’s hand stood in as a makeshift dildo of sorts. On one particular thrust Richie curved his fingers just slightly, and when Eddie bore down the response was electric. Eddie’s body curled inwards as a sound akin to a sob escaped him. After a moment he resumed his movements in smaller increments, keeping himself close to Richie and only pulling up to Richie’s second knuckles before pushing back down. He was letting out little _unh unh unh’s_ as he moved, and Richie’s mind was gone. It was so hot he nearly forgot about his own weeping cock, which was smearing precum deep into the fibers of his boxers as it strained against its confines.

When his mind returned to his body on a particularly loud moan from the boy above him, it was like something snapped in Richie. With fluid motions he flipped himself backwards and up the mattress, keeping Eddie securely in his lap with a strong arm around his torso. The new position left Eddie sitting directly on his crotch, Richie’s clothed erection settling in the cleft of his ass. Lube smeared across his pants as Eddie adjusted, adding to the wetness of his jeans.

Eddie’s fingers seemed to have the same thought as Richie’s as they both reached for the button on Richie’s jeans at the same time, neither trying to hide their eagerness. Richie popped the button as Eddie unzipped his fly, and together in an awkward mess of limbs they pulled the tight material down Richie’s legs until it laid in a sad heap at the bottom of the bed.

Eddie’s eagerness wavered slightly in favor of teasing Richie. Soft, delicate fingers traced Richie’s happy trail, dipping into the band of his boxers for a moment only to return up towards his belly button. It was a torturous procedure, but Richie still bathed in the moment, soaking up the attention from Eddie like a sponge.

“You are _evil_ , you know that Eds?” Richie gasped out breathily after the fourth time Eddie pulled his fingers away.

Eddie conceded, not too fond of putting off his own pleasure any longer when Richie was so eager to please.

A single moment is all it took to have Richie reciting just about every curse known to man. As soon as Eddie pulled his boxers off and rested his warm hole up against Richie’s cock, the words just came tumbling.

“Holy fucking shit- _aaaahhhhh_ \- your motherfucking asshole is on my dick what the fuck- _aaagggghhhh_ \- son of a bitch- _hnnnggg_ ” Richie’s incoherence was accompanied by sharp nails digging into the flesh of Eddie’s thighs, hard enough to leave crescent moons in their wake. It was as if Richie thought if he held on tight enough, he might not _entirely_ lose his mind.

Eddie loved the roughness, no matter how accidental or subconscious. He absently hoped there’d be bruises there tomorrow. He couldn’t help but rock back on Richie’s cock just a little bit harder in hopes of getting a harsher grip.

What Eddie got instead was a sudden flip of power. Before he knew it, he was on his stomach, being mounted from the back as he struggled to figure out how Richie had moved so quickly.

“No more games.” Richie growled into Eddie’s ear, his tone causing prickles along Eddie’s arms. He realized then that he’d teased Richie for just a bit too long, awakening within him a side that Eddie had never seen before. He wondered if Richie’s other partners had ever gotten this Richie; _stern_ Richie. He quite liked it…

“O-okay.” Eddie responded with a quake to his voice.

“Now’s the time to choose.” Richie continued, tone even but solemn. “Do you want me to fuck you, or leave you to finger yourself alone in my bed?”

“Th-the first one?” Eddie answered back, a little more hesitantly than he’d intended.

The second he felt Richie’s weight shifting off him he panicked, scrambling behind him blindly to try and pull him back down.

“FUCK ME! FUCK ME, PLEASE RICH- DON’T- don’t leave, I want you to fuck me, please _please_.”

A chuckle much more akin to the Richie Eddie was used to rang through the air.

“I wasn’t leaving, Eds, I was going to grab a condom…” Richie’s voice dropped a few octaves before adding “But I appreciate the enthusiasm. Seriously, anytime you want to beg me to fuck you, please don’t hold back.”

Eddie’s face was flaring red, he was sure of it. Even in the darkness of the room, red light emanated through his skin to light him up like a Christmas bulb.

Eddie figured since he was already dying of mortification, he had nothing else to lose.

“Can we skip that part actually?”

His voice didn’t waver, and Eddie counted that as a big win for team Kaspbrak.

“Eddie…” Richie’s voice seemed to drop suddenly. “Of course we can skip sex. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” His tone came out softened and cautious, and Eddie wanted to punch him for it.

So, scratch that, both teams were losing.

Eddie sighed before reaching back and taking Richie’s cock in his hand, guiding him to his entrance and propping up his hips in the process.

“You idiot. Skip the _condom_.”

The reaction was instantaneous, Richie’s head dropped to Eddie’s shoulder and a single incredulous huff exited his chest.

“Thank god. Jerking off in the bathroom wouldn’t have been nearly as satisfying as _this_ -”

Eddie keened loudly as Richie slipped into him in one easy glide. His tight walls accepted Richie’s cock with no hesitation, leaving him sheathed fully as Eddie trembled below him, toes curled in pleasure.

Richie didn’t allow Eddie time to adjust, apart from the quickly exchanged confirmation that Eddie was okay. But once that was out of the way, Richie was setting a brutal pace right off the bat.

Eddie’d known Richie was well-endowed, but he hadn’t been expecting to feel quite so _full_ with him inside. It wasn’t painful, but it was certainly a step up from the dildo he’d gotten used to using over the last year. This was _infinitely_ better than a dildo.

“ _Ahhh_ \- such a tight little hole, Eds. Jesus fuck, you’re perfect.” Richie ground out between clenched teeth, no doubt trying to hold himself back just as much as Eddie was.

The constant friction of his cock against the mattress wasn’t doing Eddie many favors in that department, and neither were the filthy things falling from Richie’s mouth.

Eddie’s entire body was already broken out in a sweat. It should’ve grossed him out, but instead it just added to the absolutely filthy feeling he was being consumed by.

“Rich- ‘Chee- _fuck_ you’re so good.” Eddie had never been one for dirty talk, but words were spilling out of him like he physically couldn’t contain them. The praise just felt so natural with Richie.

“So full- _hnnnnggg_ \- ‘m so full, don’t stop please _please_ don’t stop.” Eddie reached behind himself almost frantically, searching for Richie’s hands like if he didn’t intertwine their fingers soon, he might lose his footing and begin floating up into the sky.

Luckily, Richie tethered him to the ground, reminding Eddie that he was there, and he didn’t plan on stopping, and he wasn’t going anywhere. Eddie tried to focus on the feeling of Richie’s thumb rubbing the back of his hand as he evened out his breathing.

“So much…” Eddie started back up. “So full… so-”

Eddie was cut off as Richie folded over him, modifying his thrusts so they were shallower. He didn’t pull his hips back far before pushing back in, keeping himself nestled right up against Eddie.

“Is it too much?” Richie asked quietly, bringing their conjoined hands up to his mouth and kissing each of Eddie’s tiny fingers.

Eddie shook his head, then remembered Richie couldn’t see him.

“No, it’s just… it’s _a lot_ , but not too much.”

Richie hummed in acknowledgement, keeping his new pace consistent as their bodies rocked together.

With Richie pressed so closely to Eddie, he could feel every inch of skin that rubbed together. Even things a simple as the graze of Richie’s leg against his thigh had tingles shooting up Eddie’s spine.

“Your skin is so soft.” Eddie whispered absently, kissing Richie’s wrist where their hands were still joined, now laying beside Eddie’s head as Richie used his elbows to hold himself up.

Richie stilled immediately, pausing for a moment before pulling out and flipping Eddie over on to his back. Eddie’s disoriented eyes darted around, blinking frantically as if that would make the darkness disappear. He was about to ask Richie why he’d stopped when he felt the same press of Richie’s chest easing down on to his own.

He knew Richie was close, could feel the hot breath escaping his lips and hear the labored breathing that accompanied it.

“ _You_ have the _softest_ skin.” Richie said, placing an unexpected kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “And the best smelling hair.” He continued, threading his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “The _sexiest_ body.” Richie hiked Eddie’s legs up to his chest, settling his lithe frame between them once again. “The most charming smile.” A press of Richie’s lips to Eddie’s informed him that Richie was wearing a smile of his own. “And the _tightest_ ass I’ve ever felt.” Richie added with a small chuckle, rubbing his cock up and down Eddie’s hole before pushing back in very slowly.

Eddie’s breath hitched as Richie bottomed out, staying pressed in there tight as Richie lower his head to Eddie’s ear.

“And I’ve been in love with you for years.” He whispered, barely intelligible.

Relief that Eddie didn’t realized he’d been craving washed over him in a suffocating wave. Sex with Richie had been great so far; Eddie was out of his mind with lust for him, and that raw attraction alone had resulted in the best sex of Eddie’s life… But the other component that had made the sex so great for him was an unspoken secret that, until then, Eddie hadn’t thought was requited.

A sound similar to a sob escaped Eddie’s throat, and he tried to cover it up by clearing his throat as if Richie hadn’t already heard it.

“Eddie-”

“Me too.” Eddie cut him off, his determination just a beat behind. “I’ve felt that way for years too. Uhm, since seventh grade, actually.” Eddie’s voice was shy, as if he was afraid of baring too much of his soul.

“Well then I guess I win.” Richie responded coyly.

“Huh?”

“I’ve been in love with you since sixth grade; I have a whole year on you.”

Eddie gaped into the darkness above him, wishing there was enough light to throw Richie an unimpressed look.

“I didn’t even know I was gay in sixth grade!” Eddie defended, a lilt of humor coating his comment.

“Oh boy, you’re lucky. The gay crisis hit me strong as soon as I saw you in those little red shorts in gym class.”

Eddie tried to recall his memory of Richie back in sixth grade. He’d just begun hitting puberty and had shot up like a beanstalk, so none of his clothes had fit him quite right, and his walk had become a little awkward. That was also the year he’d broken his glasses and had to hold them together with tape. On top of all that, he’d talked about sex nearly constantly, despite having no real knowledge on the subject. Which, for tiny stuffy Eddie, who was still under his mother’s thumb at the time, was about one of the biggest turn-offs he could think of.

Richie had really grown into himself since then, an almost unrecognizable upgrade from the scrawny kid who’d eaten a worm because Beverly Marsh had dared him to. So, maybe it wasn’t exactly Eddie’s fault Richie wasn’t his ‘gay awakening’. Now, however, he was _definitely_ awakening something inside Eddie. He’d grown into his figure, had developed a sense of style that worked for him, had since gotten new glasses that complimented his angular features and deep blue eyes aggressively well (and had zero tape holding them together). As for the last part, well… Richie still talked about sex just as much as he used to, but now he actually knew what he was talking about, and Eddie no longer shied away from the topic. In fact, that very combination of traits was what winded them in this exact position, and Eddie wasn’t complaining.

“Well, now that we’ve established that… new information…” Eddie swirled his hips tauntingly, earning a small groan of sexual frustration in return.

“Yeah, okay, moment over.” Richie agreed, pulling out with a shuddering breath before pushing back in just as gradually.

They built their pace back up slowly, the softness of their admissions making everything a little more tender.

Once Richie had set a bruising pace, and Eddie was getting used to the small puffs pushed out of him on every thrust, Richie suddenly changed angles.

“ _Hhhh-Ahhh_!” Eddie screamed as Richie pounded right up into Eddie’s prostate without reservation.

Eddie’s body was gone, replaced with a firecracker. He could feel the fuse slowly lighting up every inch of his body as it burnt down.

Richie was also getting close, whispering in Eddie’s ear as his thrusts got quicker.

“I’m gonna cum, _hnnnngg_ \- fuck Eds, gonna fill you up, gonna have you dripping- _aaahhhh_ -”

Eddie was right on the edge, so close but unable to topple over.

“Richie… I need… I need-”

Suddenly the room exploded in color and sound. The lights flickered a few times before coming back on, and the sound of their computer restarting melded with muffled cheers from down the hall. Despite the world coming back into focus, Eddie’s own mind was leaving. The sight of Richie above him, pale and lean and spilling sinful moans from his lips was enough to send Eddie over the edge. He tried to keep his eyes open as waves of pleasure rolled through him, but his pupils rolled back involuntarily. His muscles spasmed erratically as his body tried to move through the most powerful orgasm he’d ever endured. He clenched around Richie’s cock while spilling on to his own stomach, too preoccupied by his own euphoria to feel Richie’s stuttering hips, followed by the rush of warmth filling him up.

Richie’s legs shook violently as he emptied into Eddie. The sight of Eddie writhing beneath him, cheeks flush and brow drawn, had been too much for Richie to handle. It had only taken a few more pumps after the power came back on for him to be completely at the mercy of Eddie’s body.

Once Richie calmed down to have enough sense, he gently pulled out of Eddie and collapsed down beside him. Eddie had yet to reopen his eyes since his orgasm had hit, partly because he wanted to soak it all in, partly because he was afraid of what was to come next. When he did chance a peek through squinted eyes, Richie was watching him.

He shut his eyes again quickly, but not before he saw a smile being formed. He fought back his own smile as he willed his heart to calm down.

“Quit staring at me.” Eddie ordered with no real threat.

“I can’t. You’re too cute.”

Eddie opened one eye again, scrunching his nose as he looked back in Richie’s direction.

“’m not cute.” Eddie grumbled.

The bed dipped as Richie drew himself closer. Eddie opened both his eyes and let Richie come into focus.

“Yes, you are.” Richie bent forward, placing a kiss on Eddie’s cheek. “Cute…” A kiss on the other cheek. “…cute…” He hesitated once he was hovering over Eddie’s lips, searching his eyes for approval. Eddie gave a shy nod, letting Richie connect their lips for a soft kiss, unlike any of the other ones they’d shared. “…cute.” Richie whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is the first thing I've posted in a couple months. I've been in the process of increasing my med dose, and it's had an unexpected impact on my writing. Figuring out my medication is going to take a while, but I want to continue to push myself to do the things I enjoy, even when difficulties are presented. So this was a good place to start back up, since it was an already half written WIP that was just collecting dust on my computer. I hope that you all enjoy it. <3


End file.
